Love at First sight
by AnimeGirl421
Summary: The President of the United States decides to pay a visit to the Kingdom of Fiore for a short vacation by himself, but finds himself wrapped up with the Fairy Tail Guild. However, the last thing Barack Obama expects to find there is romance. An undying passion for Ice-make wizard Gray. A wish to rid of Rain woman Juvia. Chased by Dragon Slayer Gajeel. What will Obama do?
1. Chapter 1

"Be careful down there, honey." Michelle said, handing her husband a briefcase and exchanging a quick kiss with him. Barack was due a visit to Fiore, a kingdom, that for some reason did not appear on most maps.

"What's there to be afraid of?" He asked, fixing his tie.

"Oh, you know, just that- well, they mention that they practice _sorcery_ there." She muttered in a worried whisper.

"Common lore to attract tourists, I bet." Barack laughed, walking to the plane.

"I just can't believe you're going alone. It's insane!"

"I've hardly done anything by myself since 2008. I'll go alone if I please." He jokes. "Love you."

"Love you too."

The plane ride was long. Crying babies, snoring seniors, and some food that just _might_ be pizza. Fuzzy pizza.

"Ah, Fiore." Barack mused, stepping off of the plane at last. He stared out into the vast landscape. _I don't have anywhere to stay tonight. I should've thought this through. _He sighed, walking along the cobble roads. Eventually, Barack found himself outside of a large building with a strange emblem on it. Curious, he walked inside, and was immediately drawn to a young man near the back of the room, who happened to be, for some odd reason, shirtless. He sat down at the bar, where a lovely young girl with white hair stood.

"Hi there! I'm Mirajane. And who might you be?" She smiled.

"Barack Obama, president of the United States." The president said with confidence.

"I've never heard of it." She smiled. "Anyway, welcome to Fairy Tail! Could I get you something to drink?"

"_Fairy Tail?_" Barack mused. "You mean, like the children's books?"

"Nope! Fairy Tail is our guild!"

"Guild?"

"Yeah! There are all sorts, merchant guilds, dark guilds; but Fairy Tail happens to be a good wizarding guild!" She explained.

"_Wizarding guild?!_" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I guess they don't have those where you come from, do they?" Mirajane asked. Barack shook his head.

"Happy and Natsu, comin' at cha!" He heard someone say, and turned to see a boy with pink hair with a- no way. _A flying blue cat?_

"That's Happy and Natsu. Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Mira said happily.

"Who's this doof?" Natsu asked.

"This is the president of the United States!" Mira beamed.

"Never heard of it." Natsu said, his mouth already stuffed with food.

"Say, Mira- who's that young man down there?" Barack asked, pointing the Gray.

"Oh, the shirtless one? That's Gray, he uses Ice make magic. He's half naked half the time, though." She laughed. Barack made his way down to the back of the room, nervous to speak to this Gray. On his way to the wizard, however, he was cut off by a rather large and intimidating looking man.

"Well hello there." The man said, his voice low and rough.

"Hello. I'm trying to get to-" Barack tried to defuse himself from the conversation immediately.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, ex-member of the dark guild Phantom Lord, and, oh you know, Iron dragon slayer. No big deal." Gajeel gushed.

"That's great and all, but-" Once again, the president was cut off by the dragon slayer.

"Who? Icicle? Fullbuster ain't worth your time!" Gajeel laughed. "But I know somebody that is."

The president managed to defuse himself from the conversation. He managed to get close to Gray. He tried to make it seem natural to walk up to him, but he was being closely guarded by a girl with blue hair, and seemed unreasonably grumpy.

"Jeez Juvia, can you cut it out? I'm not in love with you!" He heard Gray say with disgust.

"When are you going to admit that we're mean to be?" Juvia smiled, almost creepily. Barack decided that this may not be the best time to approach the handsome young man.


	2. Chapter 2

Saddened by not getting to meet Gray at the time, Barack sat down next to a perky blonde at the bar.

"Can I get a smoothie, Mira?" She asked. Barack noticed the keys on her belt.

"Sure thing." She said happily, "Mr. Obama? Would you like one too?"

"Oh, sure." Barack sighed, staring at Gray from afar. He broke his gaze once he was given a wooden cup of pink liquid.

"So what's the deal with the compulsive eater?" The president asked the girl, gesturing to the Fire dragon slayer across the bar.

"Oh, Natsu just has the appetite of a dragon." She laughed. "Which makes sense, seeing as he was raised by one."

"He was raised by _what?!"_

"Natsu was raised by a Fire dragon named Igneel." She explained. "Making him a Fire dragon slayer. Gajeel was raised by an Iron dragon. Iron dragon slayer. Wendy was raised by a Sky dragon. Sky dragon slayer. Not the hardest concept to understand, pal."

"And the blue cat?" Barack asked, still in shock of the previous statement.

"Happy. He's an Exceed from Edolas. So are Carla and Panther Lily." She took a drink from her glass.

"Are you friends with Gray?" He asked, which was the question he'd been dying to ask her the whole time.

"Yeah, he's on my team."

"Are him and the blue girl a _thing?_" He asked, fearful of her answer.

"God no. She thinks that since hee uses ice maker magic and she's made entirely of watter that they're meant to be-"

"_**MADE ENTIRELY OF WATER?!**_"

"Well, duh. That's why she was a member of the element four." One of the blonde's keys began to shake. Out of nowhere, a young girl, wearing a maid's outfit and bearing pink hair, appeared.

"Would you like to punish me, princess?" The girl asked.

"Virgo? I didn't summon you!" She cried. "Why on _earth _are you here?"

"Being in the Celestial world for a while gets boring."

"I don't give a hoot! Go back!"

"I'm not draining any of your magic power, princess."

"I know that, but- Virgo, just go back the the stinkin' Celestial world!" The blonde shrieked.

"As you wish, princess." Virgo said blandly, vanishing in to thin air.

"What just happened?" Barack asked, shocked.

"Wow, you _really_ don't know anything, do you?" The president shook his head.

"I'm a Celestial mage, which means that I have the power to call forth spirits from the Celestial world. Some require certain conditions, like when you call Aquarius it needs to be from a source of water. But sometimes they just barge through on their own." The girl complained. "I'm Lucy, by the way."

"Barack Obama." The president mused, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"Why are you hanging around with _this_ creep?" Natsu asked, he and his blue Exceed eyeing Lucy.

"I was actually just leaving." Obama lied, leaving his drink at the table to explore this guild some more. Not before long, the Iron dragon slayer had tracked him down once again.

"You _know, _there's a play tonight at the Festival of the Fallen Stars." Gajeel smirks. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to-"

"That's quite enough, Gajeel." A heavily armoured woman with dark red hair intervened. "This man is clearly trying to get a good image of Fairy Tail, and he doesn't need _you_ to help him. Clear?"

"Ugh, You." Gajeel's smirk had diminished.

"Funny, I don't remember changing my name from 'Erza Scarlet' to 'Ugh You.' I guess I should check later." _The woman, Erza, clearly knows what she's talking about._

"I suggest you leave the man alone, Gajeel. He's simply trying to have a nice vacation in Fiore, so can you respect that?" She said sternly.

"Fine." Gajeel pouted.

"Follow me, if you wish. I can show you around." The girl smiled.

"Thank you." Barack sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're the president of a distant country?" Erza asked, her armour clanking.

"Yes ma'am. The President of the United States." The president said with confidence.

"I'm sure our guild members will be excited to hear so." She smiled. "How long are you planning on staying in Fiore?"

"I'd planned to stay a month, but I _just_ might stay longer now that I've met you incredible people." Obama sighed.

"Well, I guess it's time to meet some members of the guild." Erza brought him around the guild, meeting people such as the guild's master, Makarov, an young alcoholic named Cana, and a feirce looking man named Gildarts. His heart skipped a beat, however, when Erza brought him over to meet the Ice mage, Gray.

"Gray, meet Barack Obama." She said, to the wizard whom was casually leaning against the wall.

"Hi. I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray smiled, taking his back away from the wall.

"And whose _this?_" Barack asked, gesturing to the blue haired girl. He had a hint of disgust in his voice, because he knew that this girl wanted his Gray.

"This is Juvia Lockser." Erza said. "Former member of the Phantom Lord guild of the Element Four."

"_Pleasure_ to meet you." He shook her hand in disgust. She exchanged the same look back with him.

"So what are you doing in Magnolia?" Gray asked. He began to walk with Obama around the guild, telling him many exciting things about Fairy Tail and about Magnolia. The two went outside, deciding that the day was too good to pass up.

"What're you hangin' around with _Ice princess_ for when you could hang out with a real man?!" They heard a voice behind them boom, and Barack turned to see a man, probably eight times larger than a _normal_ man, run up behind them.

"Big brother, be nice!" A girl, who looked about Lucy's age, ran up behind him. She was stikingly similar to the man, right down to the white hair color.

"Why are you so- _big?_" Obama asked. Not even the U.S.A'S top body builder could beat this man.

"Because it's _MANLY!" _The man shouted.

"Elfman!" The girl shouted at him.

"Ugh. Fine. Sorry, Lisanna." Elfman said, sounding deflated. "Guess I better go back and ask Mira about the S-class trials."

"You _know_ that Mirajane isn't allowed to tell us anything about them." Gray intervened.

"WAS I _TALKIN' _TO YOU?"

"Big brother!" The girl shouted, beginning to get angry. She dragged Elfman back to the guild hall. Obama and Gray walked a bit more before being interupted again.

The water in the harbour began rippling, but oddly enough, in only one spot. Gray must have immediatley known what it was, because he stood right next to where it was.

"_Juvia?!_" He asked, and the president saw the definate form of the rain woman in the water below.

"Yes, my love?" Juvia sighed.

"Well- _what're ya doing here?_" Gray asked, frustrated.

"It's my job to keep my Gray-sama safe from all harm!" Juvia cried, her body swirling together.

"It's not your _job _to do anything!"

"And you're with _him?_" Juvia exclaimed. "Why are you with my Gray-sama?!"

"I'm _not your Gray-sama!_" Gray protested. "I'm- _Barack's_ Gray-sama!"

Barack felt his heart flutter. Was he really Gray's? Did Gray really see Obama as- _The senpai?_

"He's your _what?!_" The rain woman sneered at the president.

"Yeah. Me and Gray are very happy together." Obama smiled, gleaming with delight. Juvia stalked away, mumbling something unknown under her breath. Obama looked expectantly at the Ice mage.

"Oh, yeah man, thanks for covering for me." He smiled. Barack felt his heart drop like a stone. It was all a sham? Just to chase Lockser away?

"Oh- any time." Obama fake-smiled, walking sadly back to the guild hall.


	4. Author's note (how this fic came to be)

_**So I think everyone here is owed an explination as to the reason I created this fanfic. So first off, it started with me saying "Wouldn't it be funny if Obama was in Fairy Tail?" And then that turned into "PLEASE TURN THIS INTO A FANFICTION" and THAT turned in to me asking people for suggestions. A few of these ideas are from reviews and Facebook comments, and I can't posibly give credit to every single person. So no, I did not single-handedly emerge from the depths of Wordpad with the weirdest crack-pairing ever.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who gave me this insane idea!**_


End file.
